Battle For The Sun
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Seria possível existir amor por um homem que ela ao menos conhecia? E quem era aquele anjo loiro que lhe salvara da morte? - Universo Alternativo.


**Battle For The Sun**

_Que pode uma criatura senão,  
entre criaturas, amar?  
Amar e esquecer, amar e malamar,  
amar, desamar, amar?  
Sempre, e até de olhos vidrados, amar?_

_(Amar – Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

**Rosalie POV**

Eu corria rapidamente pela floresta, sendo conduzida pela minha sede por sangue. Mesmo que por sede de sangue de animais, mas era sede. Há mais de uma semana eu não caçava, e definitivamente estava ficando fraca. Mas foi nesse exato instante que ouvi um grito e senti o cheiro do que desejava e ao mesmo tempo não.

Sangue humano.

Segui na maior velocidade possível para a clareira logo a minha frente, sendo guiada apenas pelo aroma mais atrativo que eu já havia sentido nos meus dois anos como vampira.

Carlisle Cullen era meu pai agora, e desde o início, quando ainda eu era uma recém-nascida no estado em que eu me encontrava agora, me fizera ser "vegetariana". Não era ruim afinal, mas eu nunca havia sentido o gosto do sangue humano em meus lábios para saber a diferença.

Mais um grito cortante, e me deparei com o motivo de tudo aquilo: um urso atacando um humano.

Entrei na frente do garoto, centésimos antes de o animal atacá-lo novamente, recebendo o golpe final ao invés dele. Ao menos surtira efeito, mas em seguida eu investira contra o animal diretamente em sua jugular e saciara a minha sede. Virei-me para o garoto.

Era forte, alto, corpulento, devia ter por volta de vinte anos, e muito bonito. Possuía cabelos curtos e negros, e feições que eu vira apenas uma vez antes. Uma única vez. Lembrava-me o filho de Vera, Henry, pela aparência inocente, as maçãs do rosto e covinhas discretas. Eu não sabia por que, mas algo me dizia que deveria tentar salvá-lo. Salvá-lo da morte que o levaria a deixar de existir, e transformá-lo em alguém como eu. Entretanto, eu não estava segura o suficiente para realizar a transformação.

Em um ato impensado, peguei-o em meus braços e corri com ele por mais de uma centena de quilômetros de volta para casa, a fim de pedir que Carlisle o transformasse. Pelo menos esperava que ele sobrevivesse durante todo o trajeto.

O vento trouxe novamente o cheiro dele para mim, e por mais que aquilo fosse contra os meus fundamentos e eu não pretendesse atacá-lo, o veneno começou a tomar conta de minha boca. Ele tinha um aroma tão... delicioso. Um verdadeiro atrativo. Mas por algo maior do que eu, eu não poderia. Não conseguiria.

Prendi a respiração pelo maior tempo que consegui, sem ficar em uma situação desconfortável. _Carlisle saberá como não matá-lo_, era o que eu pensava durante todo o caminho. E antes mesmo de entrar, ele já estava a minha espera com um olhar confuso, mas um sorriso estava estampado em seus lábios.

- Acho que ao menos preciso perguntar o que quer, Rose. – Continuou sorrindo, gentilmente. – Mas devemos ser rápidos, já ele perdeu muito sangue e seu coração está parando de bater. – Avisou, pegando o garoto delicadamente de meus braços e levando-o para o consultório que mantinha em casa.

Segui logo atrás.

- Deseja mesmo ficar aqui, Rose? – perguntou, assim que eu abrira a porta e a fechara, permanecendo no aposento.

- Sim.

Ouvi o coração dele bater humanamente uma última vez, e no momento seguinte, Carlisle já estava mordendo-o e depositando veneno o suficiente em suas veias para a transformação. Esperamos por meros instantes, eu creio, e então, os gritos começaram.

Eu sabia exatamente a dor insuportável de se tornar um vampiro, e a força que lhe puxava pra baixo. Havia pouco tempo afinal que eu sofrera as dores daquilo. Apenas há dois anos. Quando a transformação começara realmente, ouvi o batimento cardíaco dele se acelerar. Um coração prestes a parar de bater.

Lembrei-me da sensação atordoante e da agonia. A luta contra a escuridão. A luta para resistir à dor, a tortura, ao calor, e ao tempo que passava vagarosamente enquanto o veneno se espalhava.

O batimento cardíaco ia ficando mais acelerado enquanto a transformação chegava ao fim.

Uma sensação de alívio passou pelo meu corpo, quando o vi ficando mais branco. Cada vez mais branco. Concentrei-me nas últimas batidas de seu coração, até que a única coisa que eu ouvia agora era o silêncio.

**Emmett POV**

Assim que a dor passou, vi um anjo loiro que olhava sem expressão algo do lado de fora da janela. Eu, incrivelmente, podia ver de algum jeito, muito mais coisas do que antes. Desde uma minúscula partícula de pó até onde os tons do cabelo dela escureciam ou clareavam. Ergui minhas mãos e apesar de estarem, brancas com um leve tom acinzentado como se eu estivesse morto, eu estava vivo. Não estava? Vivo. No entanto, eu me lembrava de estar morrendo... E de alguém de cabelo louros.

Os pensamentos que me ocorriam foram aplacados por uma dor indescritível em minha garganta. A sensação de que eu queria algo incontrolavelmente, mas eu não sabia o que poderia ser.

Assim que me levantei do lugar onde estivera deitado por... muito tempo, o anjo loiro se virou para mim. E se não fosse pela dor em minha garganta, eu quase acharia que estava no paraíso.

Os cabelos dourados e ondulados estavam soltos e com apenas uma mecha de cada lado presa para trás. Uma blusa branca e quase colada destacava-lhe o busto, e como acompanhamento, jeans azul-claros e botas pretas. Porém, o cheiro do perfume dela se destacava acima de qualquer coisa. Era praticamente sufocante, e extremamente sedutor. Uma pontada de desejo me atingiu, e a dor ficou mais intensa.

- Carlisle – foi só o que disse. Tranquilamente encostou-se ao parapeito da janela e esperou de braços cruzados.

Um homem igualmente loiro apareceu poucos instantes depois, parecendo preocupado, mas seu semblante mudara assim que me vira.

- Seu nome é...? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Emmett, Emmett McCarty.

- Então...

- Podemos deixar as perguntas para depois, não? Ele deve estar com sede.

- Pois bem, Rose, leve-o para caçar.

- Edward pode fazer isso. – Respondeu serenamente.

- Ele está ocupado. E foi você quem o trouxe Rose.

- Qual é a pegadinha aqui?

- Vamos. – Ela disse suspirando, ignorando a minha pergunta e o sorriso de Carlisle, assim que passou por ele. Segui-a. Saímos em silêncio pela porta da frente, e senti olhares pairando nas minhas costas, mas não me importei. Caçar devia significar alguma coisa, e eu seguiria Rose por onde quer que ela fosse. – Me acompanhe. Se puder. – Falou quando já estávamos do lado de fora da casa, e um vislumbre de sorriso pairou em seu rosto, mas sumiu quando começou a correr. E eu não ficaria para trás, não mesmo.

Consegui alcançá-la segundos depois, com uma velocidade extraordinária que eu aprovei.

- Rose, ahn? – Tentei quebrar o silêncio, mas ela ao menos virou o rosto.

- Rosalie. – Corrigiu. – Espere aqui um instante. – Correu rumo ao norte, e não muitos segundos depois, ela voltou. – Graças a Deus, não. – Murmurou para si. – Carlisle não deveria confiar tanto em mim.

- O que eu perdi?

- Nada. Você não perder absolutamente nada.

- O que é você?

- Vampira. – Foi a única palavra que disse, dando de ombros.

- Vampiros são lendas, Rose. – Debochei.

- Olhe para si mesmo e para a sede que sente e verá que não é bem assim. O rebanho de cervos está a noroeste e deve ser o suficiente para você por enquanto.

- Nada de sangue humano como nos filmes?

- Não. Agora, concentre-se. Pode senti-los? Quero dizer, o cheiro. Feche os olhos se necessário.

Eu tentei me concentrar por um momento, até o cheiro de algo me preencher.

- Não é lá muito agradável.

- Herbívoros. Essa é a sua dieta agora. Sangue animal. Siga seus instintos, Emm.

No entanto...

Concentrei-me fixamente no aroma mais fatal que me satisfez, e fiz o que ela dissera. A pulsação do que quer que aquilo fosse, ficava cada vez mais perto, e, entretanto, uma mão tentou segurar-me. A mão dela. Mas eu não consegui controlar-me o suficiente.

- Droga! Emm não faça isso! – E se atirou na frente do humano que eu tentava capturar, fazendo-me morder seu pescoço por acidente. Palavrões saíram de sua boca enquanto algo fizera com que ela caísse de joelhos, dando tempo para eu alcançar o meu alvo.

Assim que senti o gosto agradável do que eu julgava ser sangue, a dor em minha garganta foi cedendo aos poucos, até não restar mais nada.

Olhei para Rose.

Ela pôs a mão no pescoço e algo aparentemente pegajoso e vermelho contrastava com sua pele extremamente branca.

- Eu tinha caçado hoje de manhã, droga! – E tentou se levantar, mas assim que o fez, caiu por acidente ou não, em meus braços.

Encarei aqueles olhos dourados, profundos, e todo o mundo pareceu se fundir ali. Ela não fez questão de se soltar de mim, e nem eu me importei de fazê-lo. Algo que doía mais do que a sede que eu sentira até a pouco, algo que eu nunca sentira, pulsava em um coração que eu nem sabia mais se batia. Passei uma das minhas mãos por seu rosto delicado e bem desenhado que poderia muito bem estar na capa de uma revista.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, de repente.

- Você é tão bonita, Rose. Tão bonita. – Abaixei-me um pouco mais, com meus olhos ainda grudados nos seus, antes de fechá-los e beijá-la. O que começou com apenas um roçar de lábios foi se tornando cada vez mais quente, intenso e tentador. Mas quando minhas mãos foram parar em sua cintura, ela se afastou bruscamente.

- Não. Nós não devemos. Isso é um erro.

- Rose...

- Dê um jeito no corpo. Eu tenho que caçar. – E correu na direção oposta da que eu estava em alta velocidade.

**Rosalie POV**

Corri o mais rápido que consegui em busca de sangue animal, e não a muitos quilômetros de onde eu o deixara, um bando de cervos cercava a área de um lago.

Na tentativa frustrada de detê-lo, Emmett bebera pelo menos mais da metade do sangue que ainda circulava em minhas veias, e eu precisava repor isso o mais rápido possível já que teria que bancar a babá.

**Emmett POV**

Corri logo atrás dela com segundos nos separando, e vi o momento exato com que ela atacou o maior dos animais ali. Ela realmente fazia aquilo parecer fácil, e cheiro de sangue apesar de menos tentador que o de sangue humano, fez minha garganta arder.

**Rosalie POV**

Quando me dei por satisfeita, vi Emmett logo ao meu lado, sugando o sangue de um cervo e fiquei-o observando. Assim que acabou, ele passou as costas da mão pelos lábios e me encarou.

- O que foi?

- Parece que causamos alguns danos consideráveis por aqui. – Eu sorri, olhando ao redor.

- Parece que sim. Mas eles não vão fazer falta. Ou vão? – Ele devolveu-me o sorriso e encarei-o.

- Não, creio que não. – Parei por um instante. – Suas roupas estão imundas, Emmett.

Ele deu de ombros, tirando a camisa.

- E afinal, quem precisa de roupas? – Disse, vindo até mim.

- Aparentemente todos nós precisamos. – Engoli em seco, mas continuei no mesmo lugar onde estava, apenas esperando.

- É mesmo? Você também não está aquela belezura de limpeza, Rose. – E colou o corpo do meu, fazendo a ponta dos seus dedos tocarem a pele por baixo da minha blusa.

- Eu já te disse que isso é um erro.

- Então façamos com que valha a pena. – E beijou-me ao mesmo tempo em que minha blusa foi parar longe, enquanto tentava abrir o fecho do meu sutiã.

- Nós devíamos voltar...

- Cale a boca, Rose.

Calei-me por instinto quando uma onda de desejo abalou-me por inteiro e me fez quase ceder a ele. Ao menos senti quando fomos parar na terra úmida e cheia de folhas. Meu sutiã parou alguns metros adiante e, agora, estávamos sob o efeito do desejo. Emmett havia começado a fazer algo inesperado – ou não –, chupando delicadamente um dos meus mamilos.

A sede que ele tinha por mim, dava para ser comparada a que ele tinha antes de chegarmos aqui. Era diferente e enorme a tentação agora. A junção de dois anseios distintos e reais, sendo postos a prova. Um de meus seios foi tomado pelos lábios dele, e outro pela sua mão, que massageava de forma constante, quase que brincando comigo e me deixando excitada o suficiente para que eu começasse a gritar um "Vamos! Termine logo com isso!".

O moreno procurou explorar o restante de meu corpo. Inegavelmente, ele era perfeito, e não só por ter traços fortes ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas, porque tudo nele chamava atenção.

Minha calça jeans já havia se juntado com o resto de minhas vestes e meu corpo estremeceu quando Emmett ficou contra minhas pernas, levando uma delas para perto de sua face, antes de tocar meu pé delicadamente e subir seu rosto até minha virilha. O que se poderia esperar dele? Que tipo de anseios e fantasias habitavam sua cabeça?

Senti uma leve pressão sendo feita sob minha parte mais íntima. Não consegui conter um gemido mais alto e meu corpo se arqueou. Tentei abafar os sons prendendo meus lábios com os dentes. Foi impossível, no entanto, já os dedos dele me estimulavam de modo tão intenso que eu acabei cedendo. Seus lábios rapidamente juntaram-se aos meus e retribui seu beijo.

Um vento repentino passou por nós e ambos nos arrepiamos. Levantei-me, sentando-me sobre as folhas, e empurrei-o para trás a fim de deitá-lo. Puxei sua camisa e a rasguei com voracidade. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e, encarou-me com os olhos vermelhos lascivos. Algo dentro de sua calça começou a pulsar repentinamente.

Livrei-lhe das calças e devolvi-lhe o sorriso, tocando seu membro já rígido com as pontas dos dedos até ver seus olhos se fecharem. Ele gostava do que eu estava fazendo, dava para perceber. Então, ajeitei-me de modo que me deitasse para que meu rosto ficasse próximo o suficiente, e poder fazer pressão principalmente sobre sua parte mais sensível.

Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse ouvir seus gemidos. Eles eram longos e baixos. Sua respiração ficou ofegante e seu corpo, rígido. Ele desejava esconder o prazer que estava sentindo, mas jamais conseguiria. E eu, ao menos, deixaria. Passei a fazer minha mão acompanhar o ritmo dos meus lábios e senti os fios do meu cabelo sendo puxados para trás com força, fazendo-me parar o que estava fazendo.

Ele ficou por cima de mim e sem pensar muito, encaixou-se sob minhas pernas e impulsionou seu quadril para frente, penetrando-me rapidamente. Um gemido alto escapou por meus lábios, seguido de vários outros. Ele se movia rápido, impressionantemente rápido. Suas mãos iam contra meus quadris, enquanto as minhas tentavam se agarrar ao que fosse possível.

Emmett passou a ser mais cauteloso com seus movimentos a partir do momento que se deitou atrás de mim e levantou uma de minhas pernas, penetrando-me novamente e começando a se mover. Apenas o som que saia de ambas as bocas preenchiam o lugar. Ele passou a língua sob minha nuca até a ponta de minha orelha, fazendo-me estremecer completamente.

Os movimentos naquela posição duraram um pouco menos. Entretanto, no segundo seguinte, já me via novamente de outra maneira, agora com os joelhos e os antebraços apoiados contra o chão. Senti uma dor abrasadora sobre meu quadril antes de ver-me novamente presa por suas mãos.

Eram estocadas violentas. No entanto, eu pedia por mais, cada vez mais até perceber que os movimentos dele chegavam ao seu limite. Meus gemidos tornaram-se gritos e ele os acompanhava. Assim que senti uma estocada muito mais forte que as outras, meu corpo arqueou-se e ele se levantou do chão, me segurando pelos quadris. Arrastou-me para uma árvore próxima dali e apoiou-me contra a mesma. Levantando uma das minhas pernas, começou a se movimentar com precisão novamente.

Minhas mãos agarraram os ombros dele naquele momento, enquanto minhas costas iam contra o tronco da árvore pela pressão que estava sendo feita. Ele segurava minha cintura enquanto minha perna ladeava-lhe o quadril, pedindo-lhe a cada minuto por mais do que ele fazia comigo. Estava completamente entregue e não poderia negar o fato de estar adorando aquilo.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

(Atingiu-me como um raio de sol)

**Burning through my darkest night**

(Queimando na minha noite escura)

**You're the only one that I want**

(Você é o único que eu quero)

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

(Acho que eu estou viciada em sua luz)

**_[Halo – Beyoncé]_**

Foi momentâneo o que senti, mas pude compreender o que havia acontecido. O corpo dele colou-se ao meu, enquanto ofegava. Senti algo quente dentro de mim. Minha respiração estava entrecortada como a dele. Abracei-o carinhosamente e beijei-lhe os lábios, sentindo-o mover-se novamente, dando a impressão de que tudo aquilo não era o bastante. Mordi seus lábios em sinal de censura e assim fazendo-o parar.

- Será que não consegue se segurar nem por um instante, Emm?

- E por que eu deveria? – Perguntou, passando uma das mãos pelo meu corpo. Ou pelo menos o que ele ainda podia alcançar.

Eu ri e passei os dedos por seu cabelo.

- Você está todo sujo e com o cabelo cheio de folhas. – Um sorriso escapou-me sem querer.

- O que você esperava? Estamos em uma floresta caso ainda não tenha visto.

- Estou sabendo – e pus-me de pé, soltando as pernas da cintura dele. – Sinto que vou precisar de bem uns dois dias de molho pra ficar nova em folha.

Ouvi uma sugestão muito boa por sinal, sendo sussurrada no meu ouvido depois disso.

- Ai caramba, Emm! Eles vão estar em casa!

- Eles quem?

- Edward, Esme e Carlisle.

- Você vai ter que me explicar isso depois.

- Por que depois? – Tentei me afastar dele, mas ele puxou-me de volta para si.

- Acho que ainda temos muito a tratar aqui.

- Acho que não. – Brinquei, e consegui finalmente me afastar para procurar minhas roupas.

Vestir-me para apenas um pretexto para conseguir me recompor. Se meu coração ainda pudesse bater, e se algum dia ele voltasse a bater, seria por aquele homem que eu nada sabia e pouco conhecia.

- Rose? – ouvi, pouco tempo depois, já vestida. Virei-me para ele.

- Que foi, Emm? – Ele usava apenas a calça, o que já era um grande feito.

- Você precisa me explicar essa coisa toda do seu mundo de vampiros.

- E você precisa me explicar como conseguiu chegar até aquele urso.

- Era você não era? – Ele sorriu com deleite.

- Eu o quê?

- Foi você quem me salvou, não foi?

Desviei o olhar do rosto dele e concentrei-me num ponto adiante.

- Sim, mas Carlisle lhe transformou, não eu.

- Não importa. – Emmett segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, fazendo-me olhar para ele. – Foi você quem me salvou da morte. É você quem eu quero.

- Você não iria querer Carlisle, não é verdade? – Controlei ao máximo possível uma crise de riso antes de beijá-lo. – Vou lhe explicar o básico, está bem? Eu não tenho tantos detalhes assim já que faz pouco tempo que fui transformada. Você sabe a quem deve questionar por detalhes.

- Sei sim. – E sentou-se no chão, me observando. – Pode começar.

* * *

Já era manhã quando voltamos para casa, depois de muito tempo de conversa, amassos e esse tipo de coisa. Lembrei-me de algo de repente, com um sorriso.

_Emmett tentou dormir, mas imagino que não tenha conseguido já que continuou acariciando meus cabelos, enquanto observávamos as estrelas acima de nós. _

_- Acho que me esqueci de explicar a coisa toda de ser um vampiro. – Suspirei. – Não é como nos filmes. Você não vai dormir, nunca mais._

_- Por quê?_

_Eu me sentei, e ele me encarou._

_- Porque nós não dormimos. Acho que Carlisle pode lhe explicar isso melhor que eu._

_- Nós não temos que dormir? – Ele sorriu._

_- Não._

_- O que você faz toda noite?_

_- Edward está sempre estudando outros idiomas e lendo livros. Algumas vezes ele toca piano, como imagino que esteja fazendo agora. Carlisle estuda ou fica com Esme ou no hospital, na maior parte das vezes..._

_- Eu estou perguntando sobre você – e tocou meu rosto._

_- É a hora que eu saio para caçar. – Fechei os olhos por um instante e senti os lábios dele roçarem nos meus, antes de puxar-me para me deitar junto de si novamente._

_- Pergunto-me onde eles pensam que estamos. – E ri, abrindo os olhos._

_- Em algum lugar bem interessante, imagino. – Senti o sorriso em sua voz._

_- Temos que voltar pela manhã, você sabe. Não quero deixar Esme preocupada, e Carlisle quer saber mais sobre você. _

_- Sobre mim?_

_- É. Sobre como foi a experiência de ser transformado, mesmo ele tendo tentado morfina e esse tipo de coisa._

_- Ah._

_- Mas relaxe, o amanhecer ainda está longe._

_Apenas deixei-me levar novamente e voltei a contemplar as estrelas que eu há tanto tempo não reparava._

___- Rose._

___Encarei o dono da voz, aturdida._

___- Desculpe, Carlisle. O que disse?_

___- Se importa se eu tirar Emmett de seu poder um instante? – Ele sorriu._

___Reparei que eu ainda segurava a mão de Emm desde a corrida de volta para casa._

___- Não, não me importo. – Selei meus lábios aos dele rapidamente, antes de me virar para subir as escadas e me preparar para um belo e estonteante banho regenerativo._

**FIM**

**N/A:** Hi people! Estou sem tempo de terminar as histórias que eu tenho meio escritas aqui, então só nas férias pra ver um festival de histórias novas e talvez mais uma temporada pra Novo Jeito de Ser. Queria agradecer a minha consultora pessoal de lemons, dona Carmem, que me ajudou a escrever essa. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Xoxo, Gaby Rathbone.


End file.
